shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Miki
Miki (ミキ'', Miki'') is Amu Hinamori's second Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more cool and artistic and also disobedient. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Su, and Dia. Appearance Miki generally wears a tomboyish outfit: A white shirt with a black jacket, some blue shorts and some black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. She wears a large artist beret over her head, with her hair inside the beret, and decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along and her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms. She is ambidexterous, showing as how she mostly draws with her left hand, but occasionally switches hands every now and then. Whenever she is inspired, she would draw in her sketch book. Personality An artistic character, Miki is level-headed, calm and insightful. She is intuitive and seems to detect the presence of X-Eggs or Mystery Eggs better than her fellow Guardian Characters. She is also stubborn, disobediant and can be quite ironic at times, but overall she is very sensible and moderate. She seems to be passionate as she is very fond of the characters Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi (and in the anime, Musashi and Rhythm). The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Miki as an "incredibly gifted artist" with a "cool personality". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Miki is voiced by Nanae Katō. Special Powers Miki's Powers Miki is able to let the drawings that she draws come off the sketchbook and turn real, for Amu to wear. She manifests her drawing powers by saying "Drew, Draw, Drawn!". Like the other Guardian Characters, Miki can sense the presence of X-Eggs and Wishing Eggs, also she senses other Guardian Characters better than Su or Ran. Character Change Her Character Change changes the cross hair clip (or clips) that Amu often wears into blue spade figures. Even though Amu becomes much more artistic, she has relatively little control over how or what she draws. Amu tends however to abuse the ability to make drawing or constructing sculptures easier. ;Trivia Of all the Guardian Characters, Miki is the one Amu changes with the least. Character Transformations Amulet Spade Miki's Character Transformation changes Amu into a skilled artist called "Amulet Spade". Outfit: She wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots and dark blue shorts. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue artist beret with a Spade decoration. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton Abilities: Amulet Spade generally uses a gigantic paintbrush as her main weapon to create a flood of multi-colored paint to immobilise her target, which she calls "Colorful Canvas" and later an upgraded attack called "Colorful Canvas Special". Like "Amulet Heart" she sometimes uses this attack in combination with Tadase's "White Decoration". Just like Amulet Heart, she can use "Open Heart" to purify X-Eggs or X-Characters by sending glittering blue hearts over the target. She gained the power from the Humpty Lock. In the second season of the anime, Amulet Spade utilises a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon. She uses it for "Prism Music", which sends a barrage of colorful music notes. She can use the more powerful "Open Heart" to cleanse Wishing Eggs or corrupted Character Transformations. Amulet Fortune In chapter 38 of the manga, Miki, along with Ran, Su and Dia join together in a Character Transformation, allowing Amu to Character Transform in Amulet Fortune, also allow Ikuto to turn into Seven Seas Treasure. 'Outfit: ' She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry true love. 'Abilities: ' Her abilities are yet to be shown. 'Trivia: ' This is the first joint transformation. Love Life *Miki is very fond of the Guardian Characters of Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Kukai Soma - Kiseki, Yoru, and Daichi (also Kairi Sanjo's Guardian Character: Musashi, and Nagihiko Fujisaki's Guardian Character: Rhythm). This could imply the situation in Amu's heart. Friendships *Miki gets along well with her "sisters", Su, Dia, and Ran. She also shares friendships with Il, El, Pepe, Musashi, Temari, Nana (in the anime), and Kusukusu. Trivia *Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem to represent the four playing cards. Ran is Hearts, Miki is Spades, Su is Clubs and Dia is Diamonds. *"Miki" means "chronicle" in japanese. Memorable Quotes *"I'm Miki, Amu-chan's would-be self, but if Amu doesn't believe in me, I will disappear." Episode 2 (As to why she was flying off) *"Leave it to me!" Episode 6 (before conjuring the paintbrush) *"Amu-chan, Character Transform with me!" Episode 55 *"I, born and raised inside an egg, and now, occasionally residing in an egg, go by the name of Miki and nothing more. I implore you, welcome 'the wandering art master.' Miki will now take the stage!" Pucchi Puchi Short 1 Gallery File:Th_mikichara.gif|Miki drawing File:Christmas_Miki.png|Christmas Miki File:Miki chibi.png See also *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Su *Dia *Guardian Character *Dollhouse Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters